


Managing Severus Snape

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Public teasing, Sex, Smut, Teasing, mild mutual pining, safe sex, this is for the members of the horny jail, wrap it before you tap it kids, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione happens to bump into her old potions professor...in more ways than one.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 239





	Managing Severus Snape

Severus had been looking out the window of the flat above his apothecary when he spotted a familiar head of hair. He didn’t have to see her face to know who it was. He’d only known one person with such an unruly mane of curls. It tugged at his curiosity, _what was she doing walking into his apothecary?_ _Why did he care?_ Disregarding all of his good sense, he crept downstairs and peered through the crack in the door that led into the shop. Was he spying on her? No. He was simply _overseeing_ his own store. That excuse would have to do. He couldn’t see her yet, but he had a clear view of his shop assistant, Daniel, at the counter. Not exactly for whom he was looking, but it was good to see Daniel being attentive as usual. He was trustworthy. That wasn’t the point. _Where was Granger?_ He caught a glimpse of the brown coat she was wearing. _Her!_

Severus waited impatiently, more than once scolding himself for crouching by the door in _his own shop_ , wondering when she’d pass by again. He assumed he’d get to see her at least once more; she’d have to go over by Daniel if she was to purchase anything. _Would she purchase anything?_ He wondered. His question was soon answered as he saw a pair of stocking clad legs walk over to Daniel. _Merlin, where did she get those legs?_ Straightening himself, he brushed his shirt flat and opened the door, striding swiftly over to Daniel behind the counter.

“Oh!” She chirped, “Professor?” Her eyes were wide, and Daniel looked at him with a bewildered expression.

“Miss Granger,” he replied smoothly, giving her his best unreadable gaze. Her face broke out into a smile,

“Good to see you.” She tucked a stray curl behind her ear as Daniel bagged her potions. “Oh! Dan, sorry,” she chuckled nervously as she dug in her _beaded bag_ for her money.

“That won’t be necessary, Miss Granger,” he remarked, giving a short nod to Daniel who shrugged in acknowledgment.

“Oh, but I-“

“Let’s call it even,” he added.

“Even?” She cocked her head to the side.

“No one else knows I own the place, I’d prefer it to stay that way.”

“I wouldn’t tell anyone,” she promised, “but you don’t have to pay me to stay quiet,” she laughed.

“Well, I’m not paying you am I?”

“I suppose not,” she smirked, looking _far_ more attractive than he remembered. She had been a student, after all. Of course he hadn’t noticed. _Now_ was an entirely different matter. She hadn’t been a student in quite some time. Three years to be precise. She was very much an adult. A _woman._ And he was only a man.

“Thank you, Professor.”

“I am no longer your Professor, Miss Granger.” He had nearly forgotten that Daniel was standing right next to him.

“Then I am no longer _Miss Granger_ to you, Severus.” She paused, “see you Dan!” She waved on her way out. Severus’ mouth went dry. He begged his face not turn red, especially with Daniel right there.

“So… you two know each other?” Dan smirked. Severus elbowed him gently,

“You could say that.”

“Hermione’s great, she’s here pretty often too. You didn’t know?” Dan asked.

“No, I didn’t,” he marveled.

“Yeah, near weekly. Sometimes more than once a week. I mean, you’re not up here often so I guess it makes sense. You never told me you were a teacher, Sir.”

“It was not relevant,” he answered, still lost in thought.

“Did you need something, Sir?” Daniel asked.

“Er- no, I… saw her come in is all,” he divulged, accidentally revealing more in his words than he had intended. He cleared his throat, “Right then, why don’t you take your lunch break? It’s about that time, yes?” Severus suggested.

“Oh, I suppose it is,” Daniel smiled, “you want anything?” He offered.

“No, thank you.” He hadn’t even realized Daniel was walking toward the door until he heard the soft chime of the bell above the it, “Dan, where are you going?” He asked incredulously.

“Huh?” Severus opened the register and grabbed some money,

“Here, don’t think you’re paying for lunch yourself,” he handed Dan the money.

“Thanks, Sir,” Dan chuckled, “you sure you don’t want me to bring anything back? Even from Anna’s?” Daniel enticed him.

“Oh hell, alright,” Severus gave in and handed Dan a few more sickles. All the shop assistants had come to learn that their employer had a sweet tooth. Severus didn’t hide it very well either, considering he’d go to Anna’s Bakery at least once a week to buy them all something.

He returned upstairs to his flat, his head swimming with thoughts of baked goods and _Granger_. The rich chocolate that filled the buttery, flaky pastry of Anna’s croissants. Granger’s soft brown hair framing her face. Her _face_. Those soft almond cookies that had that slightly gooey center. Grangers long lean legs covered in those delicate, sheer black stockings. His thoughts were driving his mind wild with hunger. He got up to get a glass of water, hoping that would set him to rights.

* * *

Hermione kept replaying their interaction over and over in her head. She hadn’t expected to see him, but she couldn’t deny that it wasn’t surprising to find out that it was _him_ who owned the Silver Leaf Apothecary. She had tried interrogating Daniel before, but he had only said he wasn’t at liberty to give out that information. It was so strange, she couldn’t get the image of him out of her head. She could admit that she’d noticed him before when she was at school, but she had to sweep aside such schoolgirl fantasies. He’d been her _teacher_ , after all. He certainly wasn’t anymore. It had been quite a while. He looked _good_. Much better than while he was her teacher. She figured not having to answer to madmen on the daily helped with that. He was free, he could do as he pleased now.

His long dark hair swept into her thoughts. She wondered if his pale skin, what she could see of it, was as cool to the touch as it looked as though it would be. His dark piercing eyes no longer full of ire or irritation. He was _enchanting._ Without that damned frock coat and cloak covering him she had a much better view of his body. He was as tall as ever, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the way his white shirt pulled around the muscles in his arms. His slender form moved with such grace, she had felt stuck to the floor when she saw him. _What was happening?!_

She couldn’t very well _deny_ it. He was attractive! Well, at least she thought he was. So what?! That didn’t necessarily _mean_ anything did it? It wasn’t like she was going to ask him out… _wait, could I?_ _No, of course not. Maybe coffee? Coffee is harmless right?_ Hermione tucked the idea away, she could think about it later, but now she had to work.

* * *

The water hadn’t helped much, so he went back down to his lab, hoping it wouldn’t result in him blowing up the place. He would force himself to focus if need be. Anything to regain control over his mind. He didn’t enjoy other people running around in it. He pulled on his apron and tied it slightly too tightly behind him and got to work.

He was interrupted not too much later by his door opening slowly, Daniel’s gentle way of trying not to disturb him. He set down what he was doing and put a stasis on the potions. Daniel’s head peeked around the corner,  


“Food’s here,” he announced.

“Ah, I’ll be right up. Thank you, Daniel,” he replied. Daniel nodded and closed the door softly.

Severus took off his apron and set it on his chair, Granger reentering his thoughts as he walked up to the shop. He would have slammed his head against the door, but that surely would have alerted Daniel. He calmly entered the shop that was now closed for the next half hour. Two boxes were on the front counter. He opened the box from the bakery first, too curious to restrain himself. Daniel piped up,

“I got the ones you like, and some for Lyra later,” he noted while handing Severus the change.

“Thank you Dan. That's kind of you,” he let a hint of a smile cross his face.

He snuck a pastry out of the box and retired to his flat upstairs as Daniel sat himself down at the counter. Severus sunk down in his armchair, Granger still tickling the back of his mind. He didn’t know what he’d have to do to banish that woman from his thoughts. He snapped his mind back to work, he would eat and then continue brewing. There was no time to waste with silly fantasies of a woman that undoubtedly hadn’t given him a second thought.

Severus spent the next few hours brewing, effectively restocking everything that needed restocking. His determination to clear his mind had proven lucrative. He only went up to the shop again to check in on Daniel before he left, and to say _hello_ to Lyra and ask if she was fine to close up on her own. He needed sleep, desperately.

* * *

Hermione’s dreams were filled with tall men with long dark hair. They walked with the grace of ghosts and their fingers were like spider legs. She could hear their incoherent deep voices, whispering things to her. They were all the same, yet there were so many of them; like a living organism made out of multiple autonomous parts. It was haunting yet electrifying. Each time they looked at her she felt waves of prickles and heat move down her body.

She woke up with an ache that lied deep in her belly and nestled between her legs. She would have given anything for an extra twenty minutes, but she would be late to work otherwise.She grabbed a skirt and a blouse and threw them on the bed. _Breakfast first_. As she walked to the kitchen, the memories of her dreams came back to her. So _that’s_ why she woke up like this? _Wait, him?! Oh, Merlin, this is going to be a long day_.

* * *

Severus woke up feeling much better. He’d be a lot better if he didn’t have a throbbing erection to deal with. _Fuck, really? Right now? All right_. He decided on a shower, that would be the easiest. Against his better judgement, he allowed his thoughts to travel to the stocking-clad legs that he’d seen amble across his shop floor. He knew he shouldn’t, but _when the hell am I actually going to see her again?_ He remembered the way she’d tucked that stray curl behind her ear and imagined taking her hair in his fist, pulling her head back. _This isn’t going to take long is it?_ A few more images of her lips, those legs, that hair, and he was spilling himself over his hand. He let the water rinse it off before he lathered himself up with soap. _Honestly, what sort of pervert am I?_ He didn’t bother scolding himself too much, _what the hell did it matter anyway?_ He wouldn’t see her again, and she would never know. _No harm done_. _Right?_

He got dressed and went down to the shop to see Daniel there a few minutes early.

“Morning,” he greeted casually.

“Good morning, Sir,” Daniel responded. He was a bit more chipper than usual. Severus laughed in his head. _Kids_. _At least one of us is getting some_ , he thought. It made him think of the last time. He struggled to find the memory. _Been a while old boy, huh? Yes, well I think Granger made up for that this morning._ He nearly made himself blush on the way down to his laboratory. _Ridiculous._ Severus prepared himself for another day full of brewing. It didn’t take much reparation considering it’s practically all he ever wanted to do. He didn’t just restock everything, he had time to experiment and research. He was right in the middle of writing down the benefits of baneberry for the potion he’d been fiddling with when he heard Daniel slowly opening the door.

“Not brewing Daniel, it’s alright.” The young lad was always so thoughtful.

“Sir, um, Hermione is here to see you. She said she’d understand if you were busy, she didn’t want to bother you. What should I tell her?” He asked.

Severus’ heart had skipped a beat, but made up for it by hammering away in his chest. _She was here?! Why was she here again?! She had asked for him? Oh Merlin, this couldn’t be good._

“I’ll be right there,” Severus insured. He was quite certain it wasn’t his brain that had done the talking. He slung his apron over his chair, wondering what the hell she wanted. He smoothed his hand down his front, hoping he didn’t look too disheveled. Once he got to the door, he ran his hands through his hair, checking to see it wasn’t too oily. It was decent. _Why the hell do I care?_ He opened the door and walked to the counter next to Daniel, pretending to grab something from underneath as if he needed it. She wouldn’t know and Daniel wouldn’t question him. He wanted to appear as casual as possible, he threatened the thoughts of the morning to the back of his mind.

“Miss Granger?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Severus,” she started, sending a jolt through his body at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Daniel was attempting to keep his composure. He knew Severus too well. No one was allowed to use his first name and here she was, saying it as though she might reference a book title. “Could I speak with you for a moment? If you’re not busy?” She asked.

“Briefly, I haven’t all the time in the world, Granger.”

She nodded and followed him back toward the door that led to his flat and laboratory. He had no intention of bringing her anywhere, but he had an easy escape this way.

“What do you want?” He asked plainly.

“When are you free?” She questioned.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” He responded, incredulous. What was she getting at?  


“No, I mean when you’re not at work. I’d rather not interrupt you while you’re working. I can only assume I already have, but I’d not like to do it again.” He wasn’t any clearer on what it was she wanted.

“ _What do you want?_ ” He repeated, his irritation growing. Did she realize her presence was now tormenting him? He was unable to fully push back the memories of his shower.

“To talk to you,” she seemed almost irritated herself. _What the hell does she have to be irritated about? She’s the one not making sense._

“You _are_ ,” he drawled.

“No, Snape, I want to talk to you, as in go get coffee or something? If you’re free? If you’re interested, that is.” He did not expect that. Coffee? What the hell.

“Oh,” he paused, “I’m fairly… flexible with my schedule,” he confessed, but he didn’t know why. He didn’t care. If she wanted to talk, he’d talk. _Merlin, she was fucking gorgeous_. _When the hell did that happen?_

“Does tomorrow work?” She inquired.

“Yes.” He didn’t know what had gotten into him.

“Where should we meet?”

“Are you familiar with Anna’s, down the street a bit?”

“Ooh! Yes, I love Anna’s! Sounds great, I’ll meet you at nine then?” She confirmed.  
“Nine.” He nodded curtly.

“Okay, see you then,” she smiled and turned to leave.

Not paying attention to Daniel, Severus let his eyes wander her as she left his shop. He turned to go back down to his lab when Daniel’s voice reached his ears,

“Have fun on your date tomorrow, Sir,” he was very obviously attempting to hold back laughter.

“It is most certainly _not_ a _date,_ Daniel, but laugh all you want nonetheless.” He opened the door and closed it behind him. He leaned against it, keenly aware of his racing heart. Daniel must have seen him leering at her as she left. He couldn’t imagine what Daniel would think of him now. _It’s not exactly as though it’s his business anyway, no harm came of it_.

* * *

Hermione could not believe what she had just done. She’d pretty much went and asked him out! _But he said yes! Well… he said “nine”, but that counts doesn’t it?_ He agreed, and that’s all that mattered. She’d get to see him again. She had no idea where she was going with this. What was going to happen? She’d probably talk to him this once and never see him again. She groaned audibly as she walked down the street. What the hell had she been thinking? It didn’t matter now, there was no turning back.

She headed home after grabbing some take-away. She got into pajamas after a quick shower, and tucked into the food. What to wear tomorrow? _Am I really thinking about what to wear? It’s not a date…_ She wanted to at least look decent. She ran through the list of all she could do without doing too much. Her hair? A little makeup? Those shoes she’d been wanting to wear? Oh, and _that_ skirt. The one with the little slit in the back, _yes_. Okay was that too much? No, she was only having breakfast with a- wait what was he to her? She didn’t know, but she was dying to find out.

* * *

Severus could hardly focus for the rest of the day. He finished his brewing and experiments early, and he was bored out of his mind. All he could think of was her. _Her_ and her chestnut curls, those curves, those legs, her _arse dear Merlin help me._ He was glad that he’d be sitting for breakfast. He took a frigid shower, hoping the cold water would help _ease_ the situation.

He was determined to get some sleep, he even took a sleeping draught. He didn’t want to look tired tomorrow. _Since when do I care how I appear to others?_ He scolded. _Probably since you wanked to the very thought of her, you lecherous old man_. That was enough self-deprecation for the night. Thankfully the draught started to work quickly. He wanted to be as well rested as possible, at least for his own benefit. His eyelids slowly drooped, and he was asleep before he could say _Snargaluff._

* * *

Hermione woke up bright and early. She stretched and checked the time. It was just a few minutes past seven. She’d have plenty of time to get ready. She made herself a quick breakfast before returning to her bedroom to rifle through her closet. She found the skirt she had thought of the previous night. It was her favorite pencil skirt and it hugged her hips in just the right way. She pulled on her stockings with the thin black stripe up the backs of the legs. She knew how good they looked on her. She fussed with her hair until it was just how she wanted it. A touch of makeup after she brushed her teeth and she was ready to go. She grabbed her bag, slipped on her nice pair of shoes, and Apparated to Hogsmeade. She figured it would be a good thing to get there slightly early. That way she could relax and settle in before he arrived.

* * *

Severus woke up a little past eight and immediately started panicking. He showered again quickly and didn’t bother with breakfast. He put on his usual white button down and black trousers. A black jacket to go over it would do. He brushed his teeth _thoroughly_ and combed his hair gently so as not to tempt it to become oily again. He did everything he could not to run out the door. He was anxious, but he wanted to get there early. He didn’t want to have to be the once to walk in and be seen first. The bakery was familiar territory to him, of that he was glad.

He Apparated quickly and entered Anna’s with a slight wave to the goddess of pastry herself. He was known here, he had come to find he didn’t mind it. He frequented the place so often that he started to wonder whether he was the biggest contributor to her sales. It wasn’t all that long after he had arrived that he saw _her_ , a whole fifteen minutes early. _What is she doing here so early? Well, it appears I’ve beaten her to it_. He smirked. _Touché, Granger_. He watched her walk in and go up to the counter. _Sweet fucking Circe, those legs… that skirt… everything.. just… her._ She ordered something that he couldn’t hear. He wondered if he should have ordered something before he sat. He was sure that standing up was not going to be a good idea once she came over to the table. It was a few seconds of watching her wait patiently before she spotted him in the corner. The surprise was plastered onto her face.

“Snape!” Her voice went up nearly an octave. They had the same idea.

“Granger,” he greeted.

“You’re early,” she noted.

“So are you,” he retorted.

“I… wanted to grab coffee,” she supplied.

“Ah.” _Checkmate. “_ Please,” he gestured toward the empty seat, an extra smug smirk settled on his face.

She grabbed her coffee and sat down with a soft smile. _Merlin, she was even more beautiful up close._ Had he mentioned how beautiful she was? He could have smacked himself. _She’s more than a pretty face, Severus. You of all people should know that. She’s brilliant, and brave, and kind… Enough man._

“So, how have you been?” She asked.

“I loathe small talk, Granger.” That was good. _Keep your cool, Severus, she doesn’t suspect anything._

“I’m not attempting it. I’m genuinely curious. It’s been a while since I last saw you. You look good,” she added. That could not have been real.

“I suppose it has been quite a while. I’m well, thank you, and you don’t look half bad yourself.”

“That’s good to hear. So you own the Silver Leaf? It _is_ the best apothecary around. Figures.”

“You needn’t flatter me.”

“I’m only being honest, you could ask Dan,” she avowed.

“You two seem well acquainted.”

“He’s great, and very helpful. Lyra too, but I haven’t met the others.” He raised his eyebrow at her. “Oh, Dan explained the whole shift schedule to me. I had asked how the place could stay open for such long hours. I’d only assumed.”

“He does have a tendency to… _chat_.” She chuckled at his word choice.

“He’s good at what he does.”

“That he is,” he agreed.

“Do you want something to eat?” She offered, yet no sooner had she asked had he spotted Anna walking toward him with a plate of almond cookies and a tea.

“Mr. Snape, always a pleasure. The chocolate croissants went quickly this morning,” she laughed.

“Oh, Anna, you’re too kind. Thank you, I will pay you before I leave.”

“Nonsense, this one is on the house,” she smiled. He raised his eyebrow at her. “You lower that naughty eyebrow of yours,” she giggled, “besides, if history serves, you’ll be back sometime within the next few days anyway. Can’t stay away from me, can you?” she winked and casually placed a hand on his arm. He stayed still.

“You really are a shameless flirt, you know?” He smirked good-naturedly at her.

“Only for my favorite customer,” she crooned as she walked away.

“A regular, huh?” Granger observed.

“Daniel and the others are fond of the place, it’s the least I can do.”

“Kind of you then, and she seems to really like you.”

“What was it you wanted to talk about?” He interjected.

“I hope you’ve been well, I should think you’ve been able to spend your time the way you please?”

“Yes… and yourself?” He asked, wondering how long this would go on.

“I’ve been good, working a lot, but I enjoy it,” she explained.

“Ah, and where is it you work?” He inquired and picked at the cookies in front of him.

“Are you familiar with the old library that’s a bit off from the center of town?”

“Yes,” he responded, offering the plate to her.

“No, thank you. I work with all of the older manuscripts and tomes that they’ve collected. Repairing, recovering, researching, and sometimes scouting new ones that aren’t yet in their archives.”

“That does sound like something you would enjoy,” his lip quirked up. _Good for her_.

“I do, very much.”

“That’s very good. I’m happy for you.” He wasn’t quite sure why he said it, but it wasn’t untrue.

“Thank you,” she smiled at him cordially. Her foot accidentally touched his under the table. It put him on edge, but he couldn’t deny that it sent a small thrill through him. He wondered how long he ought to wait before he could do the same. He knew it really had been an accident on her part, but he wanted to test the waters.

They chatted idly for a while about work, the school, and potions before he slowly inched his foot forward. Slightly more and then slightly more. He grazed her with his ankle. She didn’t move away. Her eyes were locked onto his as they talked. He didn’t move his foot. After a painful minute, she shifted her foot and pressed into him more. She kept on talking as though nothing had happened. He sipped his tea as calmly as he could manage.

“So you live in Hogsmeade?” He asked.

“No, I wish. It would make a lot more sense. I’ve got this ridiculous flat. It’s not too far away but I had meant to move out once I could afford it, but I never did. It’s cheap, I hate it, but it’s a bed so,” she shrugged her shoulders and her leg slid up against his slightly. He didn’t dare move.

“Why not move now?” He asked, taking another sip of tea.

“It’s not for lack of trying, I had asked about it and was consequently handed a bunch of paperwork to fill out, none of which made any sense to me. I think they’re trying to goad me into staying,” she confessed.

“I think so,” he chuckled just as she slid her leg slightly up against his and then back down. His heart was pounding, but all the blood was going to one place. _Oh Merlin, she’s biting her lip. Those lips, those eyes; what is she doing to my leg?_ He cleared his throat but made no effort to move his leg. He could hardly take whatever tension is what that she had created.

“I’m assuming you live around here though?” She continued innocently as she rubbed her leg up against his. His voice was stuck in his throat.

“Y-yes.” _Shit, fuck, bugger, she definitely heard that. Get it together!_

“Makes sense with you working here and all,” she concluded.

He could only nod his head. He wasn’t sure how to explain that he intended to stay at the bakery a while longer. There was no way he was standing up in this condition.

“Nearby?”

“Right upstairs from the shop,” he admitted.

“Ahh, I see,” her foot ventured farther up than it had before, just touching at his knee.

He tried hopelessly to keep a straight face, but at the same time he was wondering just how much he should let slip. She seemed to be interested in more than just talking, but he didn’t want to make assumptions. He wouldn’t do anything unless she made it very clear that she wanted him to.

“Convenient, for work.” His words were failing him. His arm slid farther down past his lap.

“Yes, that does sound like it would be.” Her foot came back up again, unquestionably without a shoe, and made for his inner thigh. He let his fingertips graze her ankle. She bit her lip. He was rock hard. He prayed his jacket would offer enough coverage should he have to stand.

* * *

She couldn’t believe what was happening. She was grateful that he’d sat in the corner. The only way someone would see what she was doing was if someone from the kitchen looked over; and they were all quite busy. She had accidentally touched his foot, but then it had turned into something much more. She wanted to know how much she could get away with. She wasn’t sure where this confidence was coming from, but considering the way he’d been looking at her, she thought she had a bit of the upper hand.

She was egged on by his touch, _was he enjoying this as much as she was?_ Desperate to find out, she decided to simply go for it. He could tell her off if it was unwanted. He wouldn’t have to see her again if he chose to. She let her foot go further than it previously had, her heart was thumping with the anticipation of what she might find.

* * *

He waited with bated breath as her foot found its way right between his legs; and his eyes went wide. He leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. She bloody well kept talking to him as if nothing was happening. As if she wasn’t rubbing his throbbing cock with her stocking covered foot.

“Granger,” he whispered lowly, his voice becoming husky with lust.

“Mmmm?” She kept biting that damned lip. He wanted to bite it for her.

“We are in _public_ ,” he reminded. She smirked.

“Should we take this somewhere else then?” She offered.

“I think… that would be… wise,” he paced his words. She nodded eagerly.

He stood carefully, pulling his jacket around him. _Thank Merlin this thing covers me at least a bit._ He painfully remembered that he had to pay Anna. He dug in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a few Sickles. He didn’t exactly care in the moment if it was too much, he just needed to get out of there. To get her out of there. He opened the door for her and she smiled and thanked him. He took firm hold of her wrist and Apparated them behind his shop. He pushed her up against the wall, keeping a hand behind her head so it didn’t slam into the stone. He knew no one would see them, hardly anyone went back there.

“Severus,” she breathed. His face was a hair’s width away from hers.

“What do you want?” His voice strained.

“You,” she moaned.

He slid a leg in between hers and proceeded to kiss her intently. Her hands were in his hair in an instant. She squeezed his leg between hers and pulled him as close to her as she could. They broke for air and he proceeded to nibble on her lip. Her moan was muffled by her pressing her lips against his once again. Her hands were grasping at him, in his hair, at his shoulders, his torso. She slid her hand down between them to cup him and palm him gently through his uncomfortably tight trousers.

“Fuck,” she whispered, “Severus.”

He made a trail of kisses down her neck, nipping slightly as he went. His tongue laved over her clavicle before planting firm kisses against every inch of skin he could get. Her hands were tugging in his hair. His knee was warm from the heat between her legs. He glanced down to see how far up her skirt had ridden. He wanted to take her right there, but it was too risky.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” He asked.

“Mmmm,” her eyes had fluttered shut.

“Granger,” he whispered softly in her ear.

“Yeah?” She murmured.

“Do you want to go upstairs, or have you had enough?” She looked at him, bewildered.

“Merlin, yes please. I want you.”

That’s all it took. He took her hand and led her upstairs through the back door. She followed him eagerly as he crossed his flat and opened the door to his bedroom. She walked in and began removing her clothes. He came over to her and started helping. He could hear her inhale every time he touched her. She plucked at his buttons, undoing them as quickly as she could. She fumbled with his trousers, and he helped her before letting them puddle at his feet. He stepped out of them and she was on him, in his arms. He lifted her and carried her to the bed, laying her down and covering her with himself. He kissed from her chest up to her face, leaving her giggling and panting. Her hands clawed at his back when his hand snaked down to her inner thigh, giving her a soft squeeze. He made short work of her knickers and threw them somewhere in the room, he didn’t care where. He kissed down her body, licking and nipping randomly. Her response to him was driving him wild. Her moans and pleasured gasps filled the room like music. The scent of her arousal was heavenly. He brought himself back to her ear to whisper,

“Before we go any further, I should tell you I’ve been tested since the last time. All clear on my end.” He nibbled on her earlobe, provoking a few expletives from her lips.

“Mmmm, same here… all clear,” she responded before kissing and sucking on his neck.

His hand traveled down her body, making stops to caress her different curves and angles. It settled in a soft patch of curly brown hair. Her hips lifted to meet his hand.

“Yes Severus, ohhh Merlin please,” she whined.

He rubbed slow circles over her clit, changing direction every few minutes. He lowered his head to kiss along her thighs, getting closer and closer to where her warmth was radiating. He let his tongue dart quickly across her clit. It had become firm with her arousal. She let out a cry of pleasure. He took the incentive and eagerly lapped at her folds. He was desperate to taste her. His name hung in the air along with her whimpers. He used his nose to press against her while he licked at her heat. He pulled away slightly to bring a finger down to feel her and paused, his finger just barely brushing her entrance.

“Do you want this?” He asked.

“Merlin, please. Oh god, yes Severus!” It seemed to be all she was capable of saying now.

He pressed a finger into her with ease from her wetness. With his other hand, he laid his palm firmly on her lower stomach, holding her in place while applying more pressure. Her moaning became sharper as he thrust his finger into her, continuing to lick and suck at her clit.

“Fuck yes Severus, please… just like that” she begged.

He felt her tightening around him, he focused on keeping the pace she wanted. He slowly pushed a second finger into her, sustaining his thrusts into her warm core. She pulled at his hair vehemently while she shattered into her orgasm. He moaned against her while she shuddered through her high. He kissed her thighs and let his tongue flick through her folds one more time before licking his lips of her. He looked up at her. She looked gloriously spent. He wasn’t done with her yet, that is, unless she wanted to be done. He kissed up her body. She looked up at him from under those pretty eyelashes of hers. He leaned down slowly to kiss her. Her hand was in his hair again, gentler this time; insistently pulling him deeper into the kiss.

He laid down next to her and she cuddled in closer, holding onto his arm. He wrapped his free arm around her and she nuzzled her head into him. He laid with her and waited until her breathing even out again.

“Ready for more?” He asked. Her head lifted up and her eyes went wide,

“More?” She beamed. He nodded, a small smile resting upon his face. Her enthusiastic nods told him everything he needed.

He summoned a glass, filled it with water, and handed it to her.

“Here, hydrate,” he held out the glass.

“Mmm, thank you,” she sipped happily and handed it back to him. He placed it on the nightstand where he opened a drawer and grabbed a condom. He held it up in front of himself and looked her square in the eyes.

“You’re sure?” He smirked. She nodded quickly,

“Yes, please.”

A quick wave of his hand and the pillows rearranged themselves slightly. He scooped her up and laid her against them.

“Comfortable?” He checked.

“Very,” she smiled, opening her legs.

He made short work of his preferred contraceptive, tearing it open carefully, stepping out of his boxers, and rolling it down his length. He watched her flush with anticipation as she observed him. Her noticed her hand reach down to touch herself. He crawled onto the bed and toward her. She giggled gleefully at the sight of him. He hadn’t known intimacy like _this_ , and he couldn’t get enough. He took one of her pert nipples into his mouth, sucking and nibbling like he had with her ear. She threw her head back onto the pillows, her hands came down to grab at his shoulders and his name spilled endlessly from her delicious lips.

He lined himself up with her, but took his time in teasing her. She whimpered and whined,

“Mmmm, Severus quit teasing me. I want you,” she begged.

He continued to slide himself past her sex and press up against her clit, finally sliding himself into her before her keens became too agonized. He pushed firmly to settle himself fully inside of her. Her breath hitched.

“Oh!” Her voice came close to a squeak.

“Okay there?” He chuckled.

“That’s… full,” she moaned, looking up at him lustfully.

He started softly, creating a slow rhythm of moving in and out of her. Her hand darted down in between them, rubbing at herself as he went. He groaned and he felt her tighten around him in response. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear,

“Is that good?”

She mewled back, mumbling something to the effect of _yes_. He gently moved her hand away from in between them as he settled himself more firmly against her, deliberately pressing against her clit with each thrust in.

“Ohhhh, Severus yessss,” her voice was low and he felt her clamp down on him.

He sped up his thrusts, focusing on grinding against her with every plunge into her dizzying heat. He moaned into her ear which seemed to send her into another spiral, she clung onto him tightly. It wasn’t long before her second surge of pleasure washed over her body, leaving her quaking beneath him. He held onto her and watched her face smooth out from its contortion of ecstasy. He waited until her eyes were no longer glazed over with passion before gently pulling out of her. A slick _pop_ signaled that he had, and it left them both chuckling. He handed her the glass of water again which she appreciatively accepted. He flopped down next to her, spent. She handed him the glass again and he sipped from it before returning it to the nightstand. He stood and quickly disposed of their contraceptive and used a cleansing charm on himself. He soon sent a mild one her way, yet she didn’t seem to notice. She gazed over at him, longing in her eyes. Immediately aware of his nakedness, he summoned a clean pair of pants and pulled them on before crawling back into bed with her.

She nuzzled back into him, curling herself against his body. He wrapped his arms around her. Her hair tickled him, but he loved it.

“How did this happen?” She mumbled against him, smiling.

“I think that it started with you inching your foot up to my cock in the middle of Anna’s,” he chuckled into her ear.

She giggling and pressed kisses all along his chest. His heart swelled with joy. Even if this was just a one time thing, it would be all he ever thought about. He didn’t care if he never had sex again, he’d have this memory to soothe him.

“I’ve missed you,” she admitted.

“ _Missed me?_ ” He reiterated, “I think you must have me confused with someone else.”

She swatted playfully at him.

“No, I know it’s strange, I just couldn’t help but wonder where you ended up. I’m glad I bumped into you when I did.”

“Mmm, so am I,” his voice was deep and it vibrated through her body. She chuckled, another soft swat at his arm.

“Do you want me to leave?” She mumbled sleepily.

“Merlin no, stay as long as you wish.” He pulled her closer and noticed the chill that rippled over her smooth skin. He summoned a thin blanket over her and collapsed onto his back. She immediately curled right up into him, her head and hand laying on his chest. He made a mental note to get her something to eat when she woke up. It wasn’t long before he too, fell asleep.

* * *

Severus woke up to a hand running gently over his chest, making loops and circles on his scarred skin. He was startled by how unaffected she was. He opened his eyes to see her on her side, looking over him.

“Hi,” she smiled. He shielded his face with his hand. He didn’t want her to see how stupidly he was smiling. She tugged his arm away and giggled, kissing his face all over, “so handsome when you smile,” she remarked casually.

“I think you must have hit your head.”

“Can you take a compliment?” She joked.

He lifted himself so he could kiss her. She pressed herself against him, her hand cupping his face.

“Hungry?” He asked.

“Quite,” she smirked.

He got up and made for the kitchen, she followed behind closely, her hands never leaving him.

“Just so you know,” she whispered from behind him, tracing her fingers over his scars. He cringed internally, how was she now revolted? “I’m interested in more than sex, if _you_ are,” she stated.

He turned around to face her, tilting her head up so she couldn’t see the rest of him.

“I would love that.” He kissed her forehead, “If you think you can put up with me,” he smirked.

“I’ll manage,” she got on her toes to kiss him.

They would manage _very_ well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
